The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit having a plurality of thin film transistors (TFT) and more particularly to a monolithic active matrix circuit having an active matrix circuit and a logic circuit (called also as a peripheral circuit) for driving it on one and the same substrate and to a fabrication method thereof. The semiconductor integrated circuit fabricated by the present invention may be formed either on an insulating substrate such as glass and on an insulating coating film formed on a semiconductor substrate such as monocrystal silicon for example. The present invention exhibits its effect specifically in a semiconductor integrated circuit having a large matrix which operates at low speed and a logic circuit for driving it which is required to operate at high speed, such as a liquid crystal display.